A Knock at The Front Door
by Tivaroo
Summary: There was a knock at the front door and a much needed conversation between two agents. Hints of Kill Ari 1 & Kill Ari 2 and Silver War if you squint hard enough. Will be a two-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1: We Need To Talk

**A Knock at the Front Door**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of them; all hail the creators for creating a great show and magnificent characters.

**Summery:**There was a knock at the front door and a much needed conversation between two agents. Hints of **Kill Ari 1 & Kill Ari 2** and **Silver War **if you squint hard enough. Will be a two-chapter story.

**Chapter 1:** **We Need To Talk**

* * *

When Ziva David got home after her first case with NCIS and was quite surprised at how interesting it was, because it was a different approach at investigating a crime in America then it was in Israel. Of cause she was there as a liaison officer of which she had agreed to as a way to get away from Mossad and her father the Deputy Director of Mossad. That wasn't her reasons as why she had agreed to come to be at NCIS not because of her issues with her father or because of her friendship with the Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS, Ziva had come because of two reasons only and they are:

One: for it was a chance to mourn for her brother's death in peace away, Ari had died by her hand, it was she who had pulled the trigger it and it was from her weapon that bullet came from. She didn't want to be the one who pulled the trigger that would sentence his death but after learning what he had done to this group of people Ziva couldn't bear it so she killed him as he was pointing the weapon in his hands towards agent Gibbs and confessing why did the things he did. He was lying still on the basement floor amongst a pool of blood.

Two: was a bit more difficult to explain, was because of one other person she had met before this fiasco had began, Agent Anthony DiNozzo or Tony as he likes to be called by his friends. He started to work at Baltimore PD, when she had first met him, they started to go out together getting to know each other, and he was the first person Ziva had met who made her laugh and feel good about her self. They just clicked and became really good friends even though they felt there was something missing, Ziva was not sure of that feeling for she had never felt like it for anyone before let alone for an American. Unsure if Tony felt the same way, but when they were at his place watching a movie and having a pizza they shared a kiss. A kiss that had lead to something else and after that Ziva had got up and left him there no note was left for him explaining why she did leave him there. When she had came to NCIS looking for agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva saw him chatting away to someone about picturing them naked. But when he noticed someone was watching him he glanced in her way and she knew that Tony recognised her but didn't show it was then she knew she had hurt him severely.

That was why she had come to NCIS to make amends with the things she had done to the two people she had and still care about. One was dead and the other she had broken.

While she was thinking about these things there was a knock at the door shaking her out of her musing. So Ziva got up from her couch, looking at the clock on wall wondering who could be visiting her at this time.

Ziva opened the door to see who it could be after thinking many scenarios in her head to come up with who would visit her and she did made her want to close her eyes and opened them again for she could not believe it. For there stood by the doorframe was the one and only Tony DiNozzo.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asked once she was able to find her voice.

"We need to talk," Tony replied bluntly as he could.

"Can it not wait for another day?" Ziva asked him while looking him in the eyes before and moved the door but he had moved his hand to stop her.

"No, it can not wait and can I come in." he replied to her.

But before Ziva could answer him, Tony had pushed her aside and went inside than turned around to face Ziva who had closed her front door and now was facing him. After all these years he thought to himself Ziva still looked as beautiful if not more so when he last saw, even than though he was mad with himself thinking he did something wrong and that was why she had left him. He felt he should owe her an apology and seek forgiveness, Tony still has feelings for her something which he has never felt toward anyone for he has never known love for another and that someone was Ziva, not even his many dates has made him feel what he does for Ziva. Love that is all he come up with after or these years he still does even though it was she who left him making him feel guilty that maybe she doesn't love him back. Tony knows what it feels like after telling someone that he loves them and not have it in returned, for an example his parents he loved them but instead they hated him so much that every time he was anywhere near them they would either walk away or hit him because they can.

"Well are you going say what ever you came to say or just stand there and stare at me?" Ziva demanded in a harsh tone and immediately regretted it as soon as those words escaped her mouth.

"I came here because I need to know something," he told her and looked her deep dark brown eyes as Ziva had started to walk towards him to stand in front of him.

"Know what?" Ziva asked him, though she has a very good idea what he was hinting at. "There is to tell you unless you give me more clues?"

There was a pause and Tony looked her in her brown eyes and Ziva looked into his green ones, dreading what he was going to ask because she wasn't ready. Tony took a deep breath before asking her what she had been dreading would come.

"I want to know why you left that night?" He asked her almost leaning towards her waiting for her answer.

Brown and green eyes locked together, both were silent sweat began to make itself known on both persons and their hearts were beating a pattern as if hiding from an enemy who was on the other side approaching his or her way.

Ziva opened her mouth to answer her heart racing looking at the green eyed man before her who she still has feelings and realised that she could either tear them further apart and act like nothing had happened or could it be the answer Tony seeks and if it is could it heal their wounded hearts.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Note:** tell me what you all think and I will post in the next Chapter will be in soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Glad We Talked

**A Knock at the Front Door**

**Previously **

"_I want to know why you left that night?" He asked her almost leaning towards her waiting for her answer._

_Brown and green eyes locked together, both were silent sweat began to make itself known on both persons and their hearts were beating a pattern as if hiding from an enemy who was on the other side approaching his or her way_.

_Ziva opened her mouth to answer her heart racing looking at the green eyed man before her who she still has feelings and realised that she could either tear them further apart and act like nothing had happened or could it be the answer Tony seeks and if it is could it heal their wounded hearts._

**Chapter 2: ****Glad We Talked About This**

Tony was watching Ziva quietly as he waited for the answer he so desperately wanted for so long, ever since she had left that night and then seeing her again when she came looking for Gibbs his boss to stop him from killing Ari Haswari, but he couldn't bring him self to get some from her earlier when they were at the motel having a chat in the rain. Same thing happened when he found her at Kate's desk asking for Gibbs again, and finding out she was been assigned as a Liaison Officer.

Now here he was at her home just to get some things cleared so no one on the team would notice that there was anything between that'll make them suspicious and also hoping they could go back to the things were before that night so long ago in Baltimore.

"You want to know why I left that night?"

"Yes I do want to know why you had left that night in Baltimore."

"Because I was afraid." Ziva told him with tears leaking down her lovely face leaving behind a trail.

"Afraid of what Ziva?" Tony asked her softly, so softly it could be considered a whisper "You know you can tell me right." He wanted to hold her when she saw those tears and he had never seen Ziva cry before.

Ziva was looking at Tony, to see his eyes again, she wanted to tell him but she was afraid he would laugh at her but she knew him better than this. For so long has she hidden any feelings for anyone else, for she knew that her heart will always belong to Tony one way or another but how could she tell him so.

"I was afraid you might hate me once you had realised what we had done I mean what I had done to you."

"Oh Ziva how can I ever hate you." Said Tony to Ziva, he put his hand up to silence her when she had opened her mouth "It is me you should hate, it was I who had started it. Though I do feel like I should hate you for leaving me without saying anything hell even a letter, a phone call or a even an e-mail but you didn't and for that I should hate you."

"What do you mean by that exactly Tony?" She asked with an uncertainty in her voice.

"I mean if you were uncomfortable to be in that situation, we should have discussed about it." He told Ziva "Because I am telling you now Ziva quite plainly as I can for you if you want me to go on to answer your question but I won't until you answered mined first. I'll keep on asking, you say you was afraid of what had happened well joined the club Ziva I was scared as well, did you not think about that?"

"I wish it could be that simple Tony, I wish I could tell," Ziva says to Tony.

"Just tell me Ziva."

"All right I'll tell Tony," she told him in annoyance at being pressured something she cannot handle even it is by the man who she loves.

"Finally." He says, "So tell me Ziva. Why did you leave me that night?"

"Because I love you Tony that is why I had left you without a word, that is why I was afraid that you would hate me and I did not want to see disappointment in your green eyes Tony" as soon as she had said those words Tony had his mouth wide opened as if in shock, and Ziva felt quality when Tony look like he was about to leave. "I am sorry Tony for not telling you where why had left without a word or any form of communication."

"You love me, I am flattered Ziva for what you had told me just now," he said with a smile starting to form on his lips, "for I love you to Ziva oh and I did feel I little disappointment in the morning for you wasn't there beside me when I woke up. I still love Ziva no matter what it takes for us to work it out I want us to be together again."

With that Ziva and Tony hugged in happiness knowing that they both shared something important just now.

"I am glad we talked about this Tony. Maybe we can start all over again?"

"I am glad we had talked about this also Ziva, if we do decide to start again than we should do slowly and patiently, we have to be careful though if Gibbs finds out there will be hell to pay."

"Why keep a secret why not tell him? We could tell him about Baltimore?"

"He has this rule about not dating co-workers." Tony said "maybe we should tell but first we'll work out this relationship and see where it is what we both need to do first than we can worry about Gibbs wrath."

Than with that Ziva nodded her head in reply and lifted her head up to be level with Tony's face looking him in the eye, he had a twinkle in his eyes when he bended his head his lip touching hers seeking permission to continue but there was no need when she kissed him back.

His tongue entered her willing mouth, and with that kiss had seeled their fate as if there was nothing to worry about. Only worrying about what tomorrow would bring will be another obstacle to hurdle, but for now they were content on what they are doing.

Tony broke way form Ziva. Smiling all the way, as they broke apart letting each other go.

"Well I will see you again, remember taking it slowly."

And with that he walked to her door and suddenly turned around to look at Ziva who had a very big smile on her face.

"I am glad Tony, glad that we talked about this and I will see you tomorrow at work my love." Walking up to him to give a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Me too Ziva and remember I love you,"

"I know and now will you leave and go home."

And then he was out the door strutting down the hallway to the elevator.

Ziva closed the door when she saw the elevator doors close, shutting Tony out in a good way. Tomorrow they will be at work together doing only who knows what Gibbs tells them to do.

**And Cut.**

**Authors Note:** please tell me it is okay if not oh well not so fussed about it.


End file.
